My last chance
by emerald'lin
Summary: two way different families now meeting, what happens afterwards? Enjoy the crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay honestly I'm having some trouble writing fics, so here goes...please review. I hope this fic is good, and it's just some quick fic.**

Catherine POV

I was sitting in my office staring at the paperwork I was trying to finish when all of a sudden an excited Greg burst into my office with a childish grin on his face. ''Guess what Catherine...Okay I'll tell you, Sara came to visit! And she brought her cute baby girl with her!'' As quick as he appeared he disappeared leaving me with my thoughts.

It's been awhile since I've seen her. I wonder how she is. With that thought in mind I stood up and went straight to the break room. The last time I saw Sara was when she got pregnant and left for San Francisco. With me being her supervisor she came to me that night and just said ''Cath I'm leaving CSI completely, I'm starting my life over. Something new is changing it and I want a good life for my child. Anything away from this.'' I couldn't think. ''Sara you pregnant?'' was all that came out of my mouth.

Now I'm on my way to the break room to see the woman I fell in love with a year ago. As I step into the break room Sara turns around with a smile on her face which awakens the butterflies in my tummy, I didn't even know that was possible anymore. Maybe this is my last chance. I thought to myself as I walked up to Sara and hugged her as tight as I could and I felt a lonely tear run down my cheek before I pulled away and gave her a smile.

She smiled back at me and I knew I was in big trouble because all my feelings for her came crashing back as though they were never gone. ''How have you been Cath?'' she asked me holding my hand. The feeling of her warm hand covering mine felt so good I never want to let her hand go. I lifted my gaze from our linked hands and looked into her eyes and saw something I never thought I'll see, understanding.

''I've been good thank you, how are you?'' I asked her while quickly glancing to the baby in the stroller. She noticed my curious gaze and smiled at me. ''I'm good thank you, that's Amy.'' she answered my unasked question while glancing at the little girl. ''May I?'' I asked her nodding towards the stroller indicating I want to hold Amy.

''Sure.'' she told me as I bent down and take little Amy out of her comfortable hiding place. I looked at her closely and saw that she's truly Sara's double. Beautiful deep brown eyes and dark hair. I want to see this little girl grow up, I want to be with Sara every step of the way. I wish I can just tell Sara that I love her.

''Hey there little angel, I wonder if your mommy will mind if I go show you my office and walk around with you a little.'' I ask Amy and look at Sara for confirmation, at her nod I start to walk to my office hearing her telling the boys that she's going to see them later. I quickly look back over my shoulder to see her following me. After she entered my office right behind me she closed the door. ''Catherine, I want to ask you a small favor.'' she asks me and I looked up and waited for the question she wants to ask.

''Go ahead, ask.'' I told her after a minute of silence. She looked extremely nervous about this. ''Can I stay at your place while I look for a house to buy for me and Amy? I just thought I should ask you instead of the boys, It will be more comfortable with you around Amy then them...I am really...'' before Sara could continue I cut her short by saying, ''Sure Sara I'd love to have you and Amy in my house. Lindsey will be thrilled, she missed you a lot and she'll love to meet this cute little angel.'' she looked at me smiling and gave me and Amy a hug.

''Thanks Catherine, I missed her a lot too, and I missed you as well.'' she said the last part while looking me straight in the eye smiling. I felt myself blush furiously. I wonder what she meant with she missed me a lot. We are friends, but is there a possibility that it can be more?

''I like it when you blush Cath.'' Sara said and winked at me. My only thought at that moment was 'oh boy I'm screwed.'

**A/N: okay this is chapter one hope you liked it and please review. I know it's short but this is only chapter one. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys thanks for the review on chapter one, I really appreciate them. This is chapter 2 and I hope you guys like this. **

Catherine's POV

Sara left little Amy with me as she went to go say goodbye to all the guys and told them she'll make plans to come visit more. It was end of shift and everybody was in the locker room getting ready to leave, with me in my office talking too little Amy while waiting for her mommy to come get her. ''Sweetie you're so adorable, Lindsey's going to love you.'' I tell the girl on my hip as I gather all my stuff ready to go home.

As I walked out with Amy in my arms and me pushing the stroller Sara came around the corner and smiled at me.

Sara's POV

As I come around the corner I see Catherine leaving her office with Amy in her arms. I wish I could tell her I'm in love with her; yes I'm in love with Catherine Willows. I always have been in love with her. I fell pregnant and didn't know how I was going to handle being around her with all my mood swings I got when I was pregnant, I know I would've blurted all my love for her if my hormones got out of hand, so I had to leave.

Now I'm back and know nothing would go wrong. But on second thought, I think I judged my situation too quickly because I'm going to be living with her for who knows how long. She's so good with Amy, Lindsey is lucky to have her as a mother. We walk to our separate cars talking about little stuff like how her life is and how my life is, stuff like that.

''You can drive directly to the house I'm just going to go pick Lindsey up from her friend's house and then I'll head home.'' She told me taking out a pair of spare keys and handing them to me. ''How's Linds lately?'' I asked her taking the keys from her after I strapped Amy in her car seat.

''She's good, rebellious but good... You know how teenagers are.'' She said looking down at her car keys. ''How old is she now?'' I ask her not really knowing how old the girl is. ''She's fourteen now...going to start high school next week.'' She replied with a proud smile on her face.

''I'm also going to start school next week.'' I tell her with a grin on my face as I close my door and wave goodbye and mouth 'I'll see you later.''

Catherine's POV

I'm stunned...Sara going back to school? Is she studying further? With my thoughts running wild in my mind about Sara going to school I stand in the empty parking space where Sara's car was just minutes ago completely stunned. I walk to my car quickly determined to find out more about this new thing.

On the way to Lindsey's friend's house I hear the DJ say he's going to play Evanescence Bring me to life, so I turned up the volume and started to sing along. This song is my absolute favorite song of all time. As I listen to this song my mind relaxes and I start to think back to the first time Sara and I went out as just us two.

This was the song playing when we first walked into the club. Anyway I finally ended up in front of the house where Lindsey's friend lived and switched off the ignition when they walked out and we greeted each other and they said their goodbyes.

The ride home was everything but silence, Lindsey kept on chatting about how her day was and how much fun they had and everything, so I finally decided it was time to cut her short. After all I didn't even get a word in since we got in the car. ''Linds guess what?'' I ask her as she look at me a little disappointed because I interrupted her. ''What mom?'' she answered in a foul mood that just made me sigh.

''Sara and her baby girl Amy came to visit.'' I tell her and give a quick glance her way, and I was stunned to see she had a huge smile on her face. ''Really? Sara is here in Vegas?'' she asks me with bright eyes. ''Yes baby girl she's really here and will be living with us for who knows how long.'' I reply with a smile. Surely I felt as excited as she looked about this. We pull up in front of our home when Lindsey jumped out of the car before I could say anything she was hugging Sara already leaving me to smile at the exchange.

Sara's POV

I walked out of the house when I looked up into a very excited and grown up Lindsey standing there staring at me before she lunged herself at me with a tight embrace, I just smile and hug the girl back. "So where's Amy? I really can't wait to meet her." She said smiling brightly at me. "Well honey she's sleeping right now but she will be awake in a moment when it's feeding time." I tell the over excited girl while glancing at her mother who was standing behind Lindsey smiling at us.

"Sara I have to ask you something that's been bothering me since you left the CSI parking lot." Catherine said to me. I know what she is referring to so I smile at her motioning for them to go sit before I tell them why I'm going to school.

"Well I think you should both know why I'm going back to school." I inform them and sit down to tell the rest but Lindsey interrupted me before I could continue. "You're going back to school?" she asked innocently. "That's what I was going to explain to guys now; I'm going to teach at the high school Linds is going to. I'm going to teach science and math to juniors, which would be you Linds." I tell the shocked faces staring at me and the last part I tell Linds with a grin on my face.

Lindsey's POV

Wow I'm shocked into silence and I'm excited about this, Sara is going to teach at my new school. That means I won't feel left out and alone at this school. Just before I could ask more Questions about her being my teacher my Mother interrupted my chain of thought. "So this means you'll teach my daughter and will be able to bring her home when you come home and I will be able to look after Amy while you at work and you'll look after Linds if I'm at work?" my mom ask Sara with a smile and I instantly knew she was still in love with Sara and this new arrangement of Sara staying with us made her feel like a family.

"That was exactly my thought Cath, you think it will work?" She asked my mother who just smiled and nodded with a dreamy look in her eyes. I think it's about time they got together and I will have a little sister I can't wait for them to declare their love for each other so I'll have to take the matters of their hearts into my own hands. And I know the perfect plan…

**A/N: okay this was chapter two I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I'm already busy with Chapter 3 so it will follow soon if I get enough reviews thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey all...sorry this update is late I had to start from scratch on my phone 'bcuz my laptop was stolen with my car. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review it'll make me feel better. Also I have a new friend who also started reading my fics, Nandine I hope you enjoy this and Claire bear I wrote this from one of your idea's. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes sorry guys my phone can't correct it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and its characters I'm just borrowing them. :)**

**Sara's POV**

**I woke up early to feed Amy so I decided to start making breakfast for Catherine and Lindsey just to show them how much I appreciate them having me here. I started getting all of the ingredients ready when an excited Lindsey bounced into the room grabbing orange juices and standing next to me. I didn't even know she was awake yet. **

**''Morning Sara, Is Amy up yet? I will really help with her. You go and take the coffee for mom and I'll finish breakfast for us. I just have a feeling mom would really like your company right now.'' Lindsey said not even taking a breath. I think she is used to talk so long and fast in one breath. ''Thank you Linds, are you sure about this?'' I asked the girl who is nodding her head furiously at me.**

**I grab the coffee and walk up to Catherine's room to talk to her about what we'll do today, I've been living with them for a week and a half now and Cath have today off. So I decided Linds and I will spoil the Beautiful blond. She really deserve to be spoiled she's a hard working mother and beautiful woman who needs some relaxing. I have to talk to Lindsey and plan a perfect day and night for Cath.**

**As I walk into her room I see that it is empty, so I decide to go search for her and I'll start with the guest room where Amy and I sleep in. I walk slowly and steady with the coffee to the room. **

**The image before me made my heart swell with happiness, Catherine standing in her night gown giving Amy her bottle and singing softly to her. She's such a natural mother and I want to learn so much from her. My heart started to race when my eyes finally met her beautiful baby blue eyes and I smiled shyly at her.**

**''Hey there...'' I tell her walking up to her handing her the coffee just after she put Amy down in the travel cot. ''Hey yourself...'' she replied smiling warmly at me. We slowly came closer to each other without noticing, I can feel the heat radiating off her body, we were just a few inches apart when Lindsey appeared in the doorway smiling. ''Hey, breakfast is ready.'' she declared walking out with a strange smile on her face.**

**I look up to find Catherine blushing, and it's too cute for words. I smile and walk over to Amy giving her a soft kiss on her forehead and followed Cath to the kitchen. ''Wow Linds this looks really great, I hope it taste as great as it looks.'' Catherine said to her daughter with a sweet and proud smile on her face. The last part actually made me giggle which made them both look at me and they started laughing.**

**''Mom trust me, this is very delicious. Come on let's eat before it gets cold.'' Lindsey instructed us. We ate our breakfast in perfect silence. ''This is really tasty Linds.'' I complemented her on her breakfast.**

**The breakfast was nice and after breakfast when Catherine went to shower Lindsey offered to help me get Amy ready. ''Hey Linds, do you think your mom would like it if we go have picnic in the park?'' I ask her nervously. With Catherine you never know what to expect.**

**''Yes, she would actually love it, and afterwards you and mom can go out for dinner and I'll baby sit Amy.'' she told me while dressing Amy. ''That sounds great actually, thank you.'' I say with a smile.**

**Lindsey's POV**

**Everything started to fall into place; they will go out tonight and hopefully declare their love for each other. If they don't I'll just figure something out. And to top it all off they almost kissed this morning, well that is what I thought because of their close proximity. I actually feel disappointed for interrupting that moment.**

**We arrive at the park and they were quiet the whole ride here; I was the only one talking. I started putting everything out on the ground when something caught my. It's a woman sitting under the tree about a meter or two away from our spot, and she's reading a book.**

**I wonder what she is reading, it looks pretty interesting. I feel a hand on my back and hear my mom whisper in my ear, ''It's not polite to stare honey.'' I instantly feel my cheeks reddening, oh boy how embarrassing. My mother just caught me staring at a beautiful red head that is probably too old for me.**

**I sat down after everything was set up and we chatted and had fun, but my mind kept drifting to the woman under the tree. Her hair is down, hanging on her shoulders and her face is beautiful, I wish I could see her eyes but she's hiding it under her shades.**

**I want to get to know her, there's something about her that is somehow attracting me to her. She looks about 25 years old; I'm too shy to go talk to her. What is wrong with me? She is so beautiful...**

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it...please review and thank you for reading. Chapter 4 will be in Catherine, Sara and Lindsey's point of view.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey everyone sorry for updating late...been busy, made a new friend. Struggling to get a name for the redhead :).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the redhead...Stacy And little Amy.

Catherine's POV

I can't believe this is happening, Sara and her little girl is living with Linds and me. It's happening really fast but I'm really grateful, Linds and Sara is going to school tomorrow. They're both very excited about this. I finish putting on my make-up when Linds walks into the room with a very mischievous smile on her face. I knew it was her idea for Sara and me to go out tonight, and it was actually a really great idea.

''Mom you look really beautiful. And you know, I have a feeling you're not over Sara.'' she told me smiling. ''Honey, what gave you that idea?'' I reply in hopes of her catching the hint of me wanting to change the subject. She give me a disbelieving look adding, ''Come on mom, you know you're in love with her, I say you tell her tonight...see what happens. Please mom.'' she's right; I have to tell Sara sometime.

''Okay honey, I will talk to her sometime. I'm ready to go out, you think Sara is ready yet?'' I tell her changing the subject directly. ''Yes she is ready and waiting downstairs, writing a to-do list for me. Why are you changing the subject mom?'' damn why do I have to have such an intelligent daughter?

''I'm not changing the subject Linds, it's just...I'm extremely nervous about this, you know?'' I tell her. ''It's normal to be nervous mom, at least you know Sara. I'm crushing on someone I don't even know...I mean I saw her once. What I'm trying to say is just go with it...you know?''

I never thought my daughter would give me advice, good advice actually. I just wish I had the courage to tell Sara that I'm in love with her. ''Linds honey, you will see her again and you will get to know her.'' I didn't know what to tell my daughter. ''Mom who are you talking about?'' she ask me with a confused look in her eyes.

''The girl that was at the park, the one with red hair.'' I tell her and see the confusing in her eyes disappear. I'm happy for my daughter but I just got her hopes up, I'm a terrible mother. ''Hey Cath you ready? I'm just...'' Sara said stopping mid sentence and looked at me gaping. Wow I have an affect on her, and this is the courage I needed.

I smile up at her still gaping like a fish out of water, which is extremely adorable. Then Linds goes and spoils the fun I was about to have. ''Sara! You're staring!'' she shouted in soft voice with a knowing smile.

Sara's POV

I don't even have words for how beautiful Catherine looks tonight. She's dressed in a tight black halter neck dress that ends at the top of her knees. She looks really beautiful. And then Lindsey saved me... I was freakin' staring at her mother! But at least she said it with a smile, that's good right?

''Oh uhm, I'm sorry?'' I ask instead of say. Tonight I'm going to make my move I really can't stand not knowing if she feels the same anymore. ''So you ready to go? And Linds here is the list of things about Amy. Call me whenever something goes wrong or you need anything please.'' I say with a smile and lead Catherine downstairs with my hand on the small of her back. ''I will do that Sara, and don't worry too much I will take good care of her. Just enjoy your night, you to mom.'' I hear Lindsey tell us as we reach the bottom of the stairs ready to go.

Lindsey's POV

I really hope my mom is going to tell Sara she's in love with her already. I walk downstairs to see if Amy is sleeping and I text my friend who was going to stay over tonight. - Hey stace, when you come bring some good DVDs with plz. We're babysitting tonight! - I press send and sit next to Amy's stroller waiting...

Catherine's POV

I picked a table at the far corner of the restaurant so that I can finally tell her I'm in love with her. All these feelings that are burning inside of me are driving me crazy.

Tonight is the night I'm finally telling her I'm in love with her...

Sara's POV

I'm really glad Catherine picked a table in the far corner, I'm extremely nervous about telling her about my feelings for her. All these feelings are driving me insane.

Tonight is the night I'm finally telling her I'm in love with her...

Lindsey's POV

Stacy and I are busy watching Disney's Princess Protection Program, it's kind of boring because I've watched it before and Stace has a secret crush on Selena Gomez But who wouldn't?

I wonder how my mom's date is going and I hope she told Sara about her feelings. ''Hey stace, did you know we're getting a new pretty and amazing teacher?'' I ask my friend while watching DVD.

''No I didn't know that, who is she?''

''She's the woman my mom is in love with, her name is Sara I've known her for a long time now. And she is Amy's mother.''

''That's awesome; does she know your mom is in love with her?''

''No, but I hope after tonight she'll know.''

''If your mom doesn't tell her tonight we could always help them see it, you know let them be in awkward positions.''

''That's a great idea Stace.''

A/N: Okay this was Chapter 4, if you want to know the rest please review. I will try to do Chapter 5 faster than I did this one. I'm just really busy the last couple of days so sorry for the late Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this one; it won't be as boring as chapter 4 Nadine! And it's a little shorter than the other chapters (by 200 and something words, but for a reason. ). Enjoy and please review! Reviews make me happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the CSI characters just Stacy, and Amy plus the red head girl...

Sara's POV

I'm so very disappointed in myself for chickening out last night, dinner was great but after dinner I got really nervous and couldn't tell her I'm in love with her. So when we arrived home we went straight to bed... Me to the spare bedroom and she went to her own. The kids were asleep already.

I woke up really early this morning to check on Amy and she was sound asleep so I started a new brew of coffee and got everything ready for breakfast like every morning but this morning is important for the two girls sleeping upstairs. Today they start high school.

I'm just as excited as them...It's a new job. My thoughts were interrupted when Catherine came around the corner smiling at me. ''Good morning Sara, excited about this morning?'' she asked. ''Good morning Cath, and yes very excited. The girls up yet?'' I ask her as I turn around to find her standing a few inches away from me.

As soon as she looked up our eyes locked and I felt myself moving closer feeling her breath hitch. I don't know how to explain how intense this feels. Our eyes close and I feel her breath right on my lips. Just before I could've kissed her the two girls walked into the kitchen. The only thing that went through my mind was 'what the hell just happened'

Catherine's POV

I don't know what just happened but I wish the girls could've stayed in bed a little longer. I almost kissed Sara, and she almost kissed me. Am I a bad mother for saying I wouldn't have minded if the girls were late for school this morning? I wish they didn't wake up this early.

I silently went over to the breakfast bar and watched Sara. She was lost in her own thoughts, does this mean she is also thinking about our almost kiss? I surely hope so. I really can't take this anymore; I have to do something about this right now. I have a feeling she feels the same so I'm going to take a risk.

I walk over to Lindsey and Stacey and silently whisper to them my plan. ''Girls, I'm going to make a move on Sara now, you had really bad timing. So if Amy wakes up go fetch her please.'' I turn around and find Sara in the exact same position she was just minutes ago, which is extremely adorable. I walk up behind her putting my hand on the small of her back.

The reaction I got boosted my confidence greatly so I took her hand and started leading her to my room. ''Sara can you please help me pick out a nice outfit?'' I asked her. I know it was a very lame excuse to get her alone but it was all I had at that moment. We reached my bed room and I went to the closet and opened it...

Sara's POV

I don't know what to think but I held on to Catherine's hand and followed her to her room, I don't even know why she needed my help in picking out a nice outfit if she had better tastes in fashion than I had. But somehow it's all hitting me like a ton of bricks right in my face when I saw her outfit for today already on the bed, ready to be worn.

She didn't want my opinion on style at all. She stood in front of her closet and all I wanted right now was to hold her in my arms, before I knew it I was right behind her slowly turning her around to face me. Our eyes locked immediately and I placed my hands on her hips pulling her closer to me feeling her breath hit my lips.

I don't care if the girls interrupt us again; nothing is going to stop me right now. My other hand went behind her head pulling her face closer as well as her body, she didn't resist but moved closer and our eyes closed as my lips softly touched hers. The kiss lasted a few seconds but felt liked eternity. She smiled at me and pulled me in for another kiss, this time I deepened the kiss licking her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She granted access immediately and I sucked her bottom lip...

To be continued...

A/N: okay so that was chapter 5 and Nadine, if it bored you, I'm terribly sorry :) I will continue if I get lots of reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 5, now for chapter 6...it may be a little boring, just a little. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters I'm just borrowing them for my own fun. But I own the red head, Stacie and Amy so far.

Catherine's POV

The moment she started sucking my bottom lip I felt my knees give way under me with her gripping tightly so that I don't fall. It's amazing what just one kiss can do to your body. As much as I want Sara right now I can't, she has to go to work. So with very sadness I pull away from her and see a very scared and disappointed look on her face.

I quickly take her face in my hands and tilt her face up so I can look in her eyes. ''Hey, I want you and badly but as sad as it is to say, you have to go to work or else you'll be late, I don't want you to be late on your first day now.'' I tell her with a smile on the last information.

I could see she's sad about this but understanding. ''I know, maybe Linds can sleep over at Stace tonight?'' she asked me with hopeful eyes while smiling. ''I'll think about that Hun.'' I answer with a grin on my face and a quick peck on her lips.

We walk downstairs to the kitchen and found ourselves staring at two teenagers who are staring at us. ''So, did you kiss yet?'' Linds asked and her friend nodded as she asked this. Wow, my daughter didn't just ask me that did she? ... Absolute silence. ''So, did you?'' they ask in unison. ''Maybe.'' I reply smiling at them.

Lindsey's POV

We were in Sara's car on our way to school listening to music. I really can't wait to start my first year of high school. ''So Sara did you kiss mom or did she kiss you?'' I ask with a huge grin on my face. ''Does it really matter Linds?'' She asks me with a daydream smile. Yup, they kissed. ''No it doesn't really matter. As long as you kissed and will make each other happy, I'm happy.'' I tell her with true meaning.

Stacie's POV

I'm sitting in the back of the car listening to Lindsey and Sara talk. I'm really happy for Linds mom and Sara right now. They're a beautiful couple and belong together, everybody knows that.

I hope Linds gets to meet this red head girl she's talking so much about. I get ready to climb out of the car as we pull in to a parking space especially for teachers. ''Stace could we go with Sara to the office and her classroom with her? It's still early and we have some time to spare.'' I hear Lindsey ask me to which I reply with a smile ''Yeah sure why not.''

- Back at Catherine's house -

Catherine's POV

As soon as the girls left I quickly went to Amy's room and changed her diaper. I changed her into very cute clothes; today Amy and I will go shopping and go to the park. After I dressed her in a cute pair of baby size skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a black t-shirt with Tinkerbelle on it on top of the white shirt and baby size low top black converse shoes. She looked absolutely to adorable for words.

I quickly put Amy down on the white carpet in the guest room and pick up the playpen and drag it to my room, I go back and pick Amy up and put her in the playpen with her stuffed animals. Since Sara won't be sleeping in the guest room anymore I can just as well leave the playpen in my room. I got my clothes already set on the bed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Sara's POV

Lindsey and Stacie walked with me to my classroom after we went to the office to get what we need for this school year. ''Hey Linds it seems that you and Stace will be in my homeroom class, excited?'' I ask her smiling. ''That's awesome, yes I'm excited!'' she tells me they look at each other and smile.

I watch the girls sitting down on two tables in front of me waiting for the bell to ring. Every now and then I glance at the clock on the wall waiting for the day to be over so I can get home to my love and little girl, I miss them so much today.

- In the hall of the school close to the end of the day -

Lindsey's POV

The day went by rather slowly today but I don't complain, it was a nice first day of high school. As I open my locker door someone falls against me. They must have slipped on the floor the janitor just mopped. I turn around and help her. My eyes feel like falling out, the red head from the park just bumped into me. ''I'm so sorry, did you get hurt?'' she asked me.

''Why are you sorry? And no, I should ask you if you got hurt. Are you okay?'' I ask her smiling at the shy smile she's giving me. ''Yes I'm fine thank you, I'm Riley.'' she holds her hand out to me smiling. Wow her name is so beautiful and fit her beauty well. I take her hand and tell her my name. Her hand is so soft. When she looked up and our eyes met I knew I was attracted to her.

''So are you new here?'' she asked me. ''Well this is my first year of high school, so yeah.'' I tell her and the bell indicating it is our last period for the day rang. I smile up to her. ''Here is my number if you want to hang out or anything.'' she tells me taking my arm and writing her number on my forearm, wrist side up. I just look down as she writes her number for me.

I'm so going to ask her out on a date, after I get to know her better. ''See you around Lindsey.'' she tells me walking away with a smile. Wow, my mother was right I did see her again and got her number.

I turn around to find the hall empty except for my friend Stace standing a little away from her locker far away from mine holding both her thumbs up smiling. I smile back and realize we're late for class.

Stacie's POV

Lindsey looked at me from her locker with a very goofy grin on her face and I knew that was the red head girl she saw in the park, so I give her thumbs up and smile.

I can't wait until she tells me everything about what just happened. After she reached me I grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a hug showing her I'm proud of her. We walk to our last class which is mathematics and it is Sara's class. Seeing that we are late we slip in without anyone noticing, we go sit down in the back and saw that Sara was smiling at us. I think she saw us slipping in.

The last period ended rather quickly and we are on our way to Sara's car ready to go home. ''Hey Linds why were you two late for class today?'' I hear Sara ask Lindsey and just wait for whatever punishment she's going to give us.

''Well, I don't really know. But you remember that red head girl in the park?'' she asks Sara. ''Yes I remember you staring at her and your mother caught you staring. Are you changing the subject here?'' she reply to Linds question. ''No, I'm not changing the subject... She is the subject. That is why we were late. She bumped into me by my locker and gave me her number. Her name is Riley.'' Lindsey told Sara and after the pause she said the last part with a dreamy smile.

Sara smiled at Lindsey and gave her a playful punch on her arm. ''Wow Linds, when will we meet her?'' Sara asked Linds. The interaction between Linds and Sara felt so natural; they both look so relaxed and happy. I'm starting to love this family even more.

- Back at Catherine's house -

Catherine's POV

The girls will be back soon, Amy and I had the most relaxed day in months. This day off and shopping with our daughter was just what the doctor ordered, and Amy is the cutest little version of Sara. Every time I look at Amy I see her mother in her and miss the Brunette beauty even more. I was walking to the kitchen with Amy in my arms when they drove into the driveway. Dinner was made already so Linds and Stace just needs to set the table for us and I can listen to how their first day went. Stace is my daughter's best friend but they seem more like sisters.

Stace grew up in a foster home and I want her to move in with us as soon as she turns 16 which is this weekend. We will be holding a big sweet sixteen for the girl and she is extremely excited about it. Sara came in with a very cute smile, with Lindsey behind her blushing and Stace is giggling. "Why are you blushing like that honey?" I ask my daughter with a grin. She looks at Sara and gives her a death glare. "She met the red head girl from the park today, or more like the girl fell into her arms." Sara answered for my daughter who kept blushing.

"Aww, that is great Linds, see I told you that you will see her again. She fell into your arms huh?"

I tease my daughter while handing Amy over for Sara. "No mom she didn't exactly fall into my arms, she slipped and fell against me so I helped her up and her name is Riley." Linds explain to me still blushing. I smile and ask Stace and Linds to quickly help set the table so we can finally eat.

Lindsey's POV

Stace and I went upstairs after doing the dishes talking about how our day was when I remembered I still have to call Riley. So after we entered my room we sat on the bed with my phone in my hand ready to dial Riley's number. I'm extremely nervous and think Stace saw my nervousness and smiled at me.

"Hun it's not that hard to call someone, just press the green button indicating call." She tells me with a huge grin on her face. My mom, Stace and Sara keep teasing me non-stop about Riley. So somehow I want to prove them I can get a date with her.

I look at the phone in my hand and ponder if I really should do this or wait another day or so. Eventually I pressed the call button and listened to it ring on the other side.

A/N: okay boys and girls reading this, which was chapter six. I know it sucked and I will try to make chapter 7 more interesting but… should I make chapter 7 about Lindsey and Riley OR about Sara and Catherine OR Stacie's sweet sixteen party? Thank you for reading, don't forget to review please.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Dear readers: In this chapter there will be M rated content between the two matured females. Lindsey, Riley and Stacie as well as Amy will also be part of this chapter but only in the beginning. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for updating late. My other story also needs a little attention. Plus a part of this chapter will have some lyrics. And before I forget there will be a crossover in this chapter and the next, maybe the rest of the story. Let's see if you can guess what show will be in this chapter. I'm going to give small hints.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters or the song by AKON. I'm just borrowing it for my imagination. I do own Amy, Stacie and Riley though. And I don't own the show that is crossed over.

Riley's POV

My first day at school as a senior was actually better than I expected it would be. I sat on my bed going through my homework for the day, but my mind just doesn't seem to stay on what I'm supposed to be concentrating on. I look at my phone for the tenth time since I came to my room after dinner, still nothing. I wonder if she will actually call.

I sigh and put the phone in my back pocket as I stroll downstairs. My mother sat at the kitchen table with my stepfather next to her talking about their vacation they want to take. Great I'm going to be stuck with my stepsister and her best friend for who knows how long. I don't even think they like me.

''Hey mom, hey pap.'' I greet them sitting down, smiling. I know he isn't my real dad but we are comfortable with me calling him pap. ''Hey honey, what are you going to do tonight? Your sister and her friend will be going out to a concert.'' My dad asked me and before I could answer him my phone started ringing.

I glance at the phone. Unknown number? ''Sorry pap I have to take this.'' I say smiling and walking outside. I push the green button nervously. ''Riley, hello?''

''Hey Riley, its Lindsey from school.''

''Hey Lindsey, how are you doing?''

''I'm good thank you. How about you?''

''Very good thank you. So what you up to?''

I ask her. I can hear in her voice that she is nervous, so I'm not the only nervous one? We chat about all kind of small stuff going on in our lives and what we planning for the next night out. I see myself falling hard for this girl.

Lindsey's POV

I can't believe I actually made the call, even though we talk about random stuff it still was amazing! Stace is sitting in front of me giving me a huge smile. ''You weren't that shy Linds. I'm proud of you.'' she said giving me a playful punch on my shoulder. ''I did it!'' I tell her with a shock expression on my face. We smile at each other and get up to go say bye to my mom.

As we reach down stairs we could only smile at the picture perfect moment in front of us. Sara and my mom are sitting next to each other with Amy on their laps. I wish mom didn't have to go to work tonight and stay here so we could have a real nice family night. ''Hey mom, hey Sara. So what are your plans for tonight?'' I ask Sara while taking Amy from my mom and hold her as Stace go sit on the other end of Sara.

''Well, I thought of taking your mother out for a second date but seeing that she has to work I'll have to stay at home and do nothing.'' She said with a pout on the last part which was really cute even my mom had that 'aww' moment with Stace. ''Mom still has three hours until she starts working. Why don't Stace and I take Amy for a little stroll to get some ice cream?'' I suggest to them.

''That is a really great idea. Yes you can go take Amy for ice cream.'' Sara said with a smile on her face. I so know what she is planning. But prefer not to think about it. I put Amy in her stroller and Stace follow us to the front door. As we walk to the door I hear Sara whisper to my mom ''Your daughter is so nice.''

Catherine's POV

I wonder what can happen in three hours time. I can only think of being alone with Sara, just the two of us. I smile at Sara and walk upstairs to the bedroom and wait for Sara and whatever she's planning.

Just as I was about to sit down Sara strolls into the room smiling and holding a CD in her hand. I smile back at her and watch her put the CD into the CD player and turning around slowly.

(AKON - Beautiful)

When I see you

I run out of words to say (ohoh)

I wouldn't leave you

'cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (ohoh)

I smile at Sara as we start a slow dance and sway along the room.

Girl I just want to show you that I love what you're doing Hun'

Sara takes my hand and leads me to the bed where she gently lays me down and hovers above me with a mischievous and sexy smile.

You're so beautiful

So damn beautiful

Said you're beautiful

So damn beautiful

I smile up at the beautiful brunette above me and she slowly close the small distance between us. I feel her soft lips touching mine in a soft gentle kiss.

Like the clouds you

Drift me away, far away (yeah)

And like the sun you

Brighten my day; you brighten my day (yeah)

I deepen the kiss as her hand reaches behind my head pulling me more into her and the kiss gets more passionate as we kiss with pure hunger.

You're so beautiful

So damn beautiful

Said you're beautiful

So damn beautiful

I kiss down her jaw to the nape of her neck gently as the words of the song drift away and I only hear the sound of her breathing. She sits up straddling me and I take her shirt of as she unbuttons my jean.

Sara takes my shirt off and kiss up my abdomen starting just under my navel, loosening my bra as she reach my neck and sucking softly on my pulse point. The moan escapes my throat and I hear her breath hitching when my hand slid down her back with my nails scratching her gently.

I don't want her teasing me, I'm already soaked. So I tucked her jeans loose and smiled at her as I kissed her again with pure hunger. Her hand slides into my panty and lingers on my sex. I feel my breath get caught in my throat the moment she slowly slid a finger into me with her thumb pressing down on my clit.

The movements of her finger started slow and picked up pace. My hands reach her back again and the harder and faster her movements get the deeper my nails dig into her back scratching down painfully slow.

I feel her hot breath on my neck as her body starts moving with the movements of her hand and I fall into a trance. The feel of her body pressed against mine send me over the edge and I reach my climax. Her face hovers above me smiling down. Sara kisses me slowly and passionately as I switch positions and straddle her smiling mischievously at her.

We made love until I had to go to work. This was the most amazing night of my life so far. I'm happy that Sara came back.

A/N: This was chapter 7 and I'm sorry for the short undetailed love scene...I'm not really good with that and I feel a little uncomfortable writing it. Other than that I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm already writing chapter 8. So be a honey and review after reading please. Oh and tell me what show do you think I'm crossing over.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope everyone liked chapter 7 and I'm not going to wait for more reviews to write chapter 8 completely, because I really have to get this out...the creativeness is flowing wildly in my mind. Hope you enjoy this chapter and you will find out what show is crossed over in this chapter.

Disclaimer: again, I don't own any of the CSI characters or the characters from the crossed over show. I'm proud to own Amy, Stace and Riley though.

Sara's POV

I'm in such a state of bliss that I can't even think straight at this moment. I can hear the front door opening but it didn't register until I felt the blanket getting pulled off my naked body causing a very unpleasant breeze to flow over me. I look up with a slight shocked expression on my face and see a very amused Catherine smirking at me. ''The girls are back from their stroll honey.''

I give her a confused look as realization still has to hit me and the moment it did I flew across the room out of bed straight into the bathroom to get dressed. ''Hey Cath?'' I call to her wanting to ask her when she'll be leaving and if I'll have enough time for a quick bath before she leaves for work. ''Yes Hun?'' she asks and I can hear the smile in her voice.

''Exactly what time will you be leaving for work?'' I ask waiting patiently on the rim of the bathtub. ''In a few minutes, why do ask?'' she answers and I stand up and get dressed. Note to self: take a bath after she left. ''Just wanted to know if I had enough time to take a quick bath before you leave but I'll bath after you left.'' I answer her as I open the door to find her standing right in front of it.

I smile at her and gently take her face in my hands giving her a sweet deep kiss. I can still taste toothpaste on her. ''Mmm, brushed your teeth again?'' I whisper to her. I feel her smile as she looks into my eyes. ''No, must be the menthol cigarette I just had.'' she said with a little sarcasm and a smirk.

This cute attitude of hers will get her in big trouble with me. ''Mmm love the sarcasm.'' I tell her taking her soft hand and walking with her downstairs. We walk in comfortable silence until we reach the kitchen where she searched for her car keys. ''Honey I'll be home early today. I'm only going to work half shift so that we can start planning Stace's party.'' she tells me winking and giving me a kiss before disappearing out the door.

I walk up to the girl's room and was surprised to find them getting Amy ready for a bath and that had put a smile on my face. Lindsey and Stacie have already put on the role of the big sisters. The girls didn't even notice me standing in the doorway of their room, I'm happy to be with Catherine and have these two lovely girls as daughters.

''Hey girls, what you two up to?'' I ask them innocently. ''Oh we're just getting Amy ready for a bath before we get her to bed.'' Stace said smiling at me as I walk up to them and give them both a hug. ''You girls are really sweet thank you.'' I tell them walking to the door. ''Oh we thought you would like to rest a little.'' Linds tell me with a wink. Oh she so didn't just say that!

Lindsey's POV

Sara is such a great mother, and I think she needs to know that. It's so cool that she's going to be my mother. I hand Amy over to Stace and walk to Sara. ''Hey Sara, can I talk to about something please.'' I ask her walking next to her to their room. ''Sure Linds, let's sit down.'' she tell me. ''Thanks Sara. I...this is about two things. First; thank you for being here, for coming back and making my mother happy. I've never seen her more happy than with you. You mean a lot to her, well you mean a lot to the three of us. We love you Sara and I want to call you my second mother.'' I tell her smiling at her and see small tears escaping from the window of her soul.

I take Sara and give her a hug. ''I mean it with all my heart Sara. When you kissed my mother you got two daughters richer who loves you.'' I smile at her and opening up my heart to her. I want her to understand that she means a lot to us. She and Amy. ''Linds you're such great girl. You and Stace. I love you girls as well, a lot. I'm glad I can call you my daughters. Thank you for everything Linds.'' she tell me smiling and I wipe her tears away.

''It's my pleasure Ma.'' I tell her smiling. ''So what is the other thing you want to ask me about?'' she ask me grinning. ''Well the thing is...uhm...Riley, I uhm...I want to take her out on a date. But I don't even know if she's straight or if she likes me. I'm so nervous and scared shitless.'' I tell her taking a deep breath. ''What I'm trying to ask is what do I do? Oh and sorry for saying shitless.'' I ask her and blush when I realized I said shitless.

''Hey it's fine really I don't mind, you're expressing your feelings Hun. And for asking Riley out. Invite her over tomorrow and spend the day with her and ask her out. You're not a scared girl right?'' she tells me smiling. ''Thank you ma, I will call her after we put Amy to bed.'' I tell her and get up to go help Stace with Amy. ''Oh and Linds, we have to get the party organized for this weekend.'' she tell me. ''I know, see you in a bit.'' I tell her disappearing around the corner smiling.

Stacie's POV

Did I mention how much I love this family? Lindsey and Amy is my sisters, even if they're not my blood related sisters I still love them like my sisters. And for Catherine and Sara, they're are the closest people to me that I can call parents, I don't know Sara that long but somehow I feel this connection between the two of us. I love them all. I finish drying Amy of when Linds walks in with a smile on her face and I smile at that.

''Stace you know that I love you right? You're my sister forever.'' she tell me giving me a one arm hug and fetching Amy's clothes of the cupboard. We quickly dress the little angel and take her to her new room. Since we thought Cath and Sara would like alone time we moved Amy to our room.

Lindsey's POV

After we've put Amy to sleep we went downstairs to the living area where I'm planning to call Riley. I'm extremely nervous and don't know how to do this. ''Hey Stace?'' ''Yeah?'' she answer me looking up from her magazine she started reading. ''What do I ask Riley if I call her?'' I ask Stace while holding the phone in my hand.

''Well you could ask her if she wants to go to the park with you or just go do something.'' she tell me with a smile and it didn't really help me, I'm extremely nervous. Just as I was about to tell Stace that I'm nervous my phone started to ring and I found myself staring at a very amused Stace trying to hold in her laugh. ''Who is that calling you Linds?'' she ask me, knowing very well who it is from the expression on my face.

''It's Riley, what do I ask her?'' I ask Stace who just shrugged at me. ''Just answer the phone Linds!'' she tell me grinning. ''Fine.'' I say and get up for some privacy, not that I need it. It will only help with the nerves. I press the green button and greet the lovely voice on the other side of the phone. ''Hello.''

Riley's POV

The moment Lindsey answered the phone my voice didn't want to work anymore. ''Hello, you there?'' I hear her ask me. I'm sitting in my sister's room with her and her best friend and they encouraged me to invite Linds over and spend the day with them. They motion for me to speak but I just can't get a word out.

''Give here.'' Miley whispered to me and take the phone from my hand. ''Hi is this Lindsey speaking?'' I hear Miley ask Linds. I don't hear what happens on the other end of the conversation.

(Phone conversation between Lindsey and Miley)

''Yes this is Lindsey, who am I speaking to?''

''You're speaking to Miley, I'm Riley's stepsister.''

''Oh hi Miley, where is Riley?''

''She's sitting here in front of me; you'll have to excuse her. She tends to lose her voice whenever she gets nervous.''

''Oh it's fine, so what can I do for you?''

''Well, my friends and I are going to chill at our house with Riley and was wondering if you and your friend doesn't want to join us?''

''uhm...sure, I'd love to...we'd love to.''

''Great, see you tomorrow at one? I will let Riley text the address to you.''

''Thank you, see you tomorrow.''

Miley's POV

This girl Riley is crushing on sound like a real sweet heart and I've been talking to my friends Lilly and Oliver about helping these two hook up and tomorrow would be perfect. ''That girl sounds like a sweet heart, how old is she?'' I ask my step sis smiling at her. She always eyes the younger girls.

''Oh...uhm she is a year younger than me that would make her sixteen.'' she tell me and I bet that girl is still innocent. We all look at her and smile; I know what she's going through. I'm developing feelings for my best friend Lilly but nobody knows about it, I just simply can't talk to anyone about it. ''That is really cool Riley. I can't wait to meet them.''

Riley's POV

Even though it may seem that my stepsister and I don't talk much, we still love each other and are there for each other no matter what circumstance. I stand up from her bed and give her a hug as well as for Lilly and thank them for helping me. After that I said goodnight to everyone and went to bed with a smile on my face.

Lindsey's POV

I smiled at Stace after I entered our room and sat down on my bed. ''Guess she wanted me to go to her for the day tomorrow and you are coming as well'' I tell her smiling. ''Well that is good. What will we be doing?'' she asks me turning towards me. ''I think we're going to just chill at their house.'' I tell her and we settle in bed and say good night to each other.

Catherine's POV

When I got home I found the girls sound asleep and I placed kisses on their foreheads and went to my room and found Sara reading a book on daughters. ''Hey Hun, 101 on daughters?'' I ask her peeking at the front cover of the book. ''Hey babe, and yes 101 on daughters, after all I have three daughters now.'' she tell me smiling.

What Sara just said made me even more happy. This means that she really want to be part of a family, my family. ''Aww, you're just too cute for words.'' I tell her giving her a sweet kiss and sitting down next to her on the bed after kicking my shoes off. She smiles at me and put her book on the nightstand. ''So what are we going to do for Stace's party?'' She asks me.

''Well I thought about getting in contact with Hannah Montana, I met her the other day. She's a very sweet girl.'' I share my thought with her. ''Where did you meet her? I always wanted to meet her.'' She asks and tells me with a cute little pout. ''We had a case involving her. Some weird stalker broke into her dressing room and left threats for her. We caught the guy, so she's save.'' I inform her.

''Well then we can get Hannah Montana to get the party started.'' she tell me grinning from ear to ear. Mmm...Someone is a fan of the pop star. I smile and nod at her. I get up and do my normal 'go-to-bed' routine and get ready for a well rested night. Tomorrow we're getting the party in order.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; I found it kind of boring. Well chapter 9 will have a little more fun and lots of people. As I write the story gets more characters, creating a bigger family/friends circle. Read and review. Enjoy. Oh yeah before I forget, crossover show is Hannah Montana...if you didn't catch it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 and will enjoy Chapter 9. It's a crossover story now so it will have more content.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI or Hannah Montana characters I only own my characters which is Riley, Stace and Amy as well as Riley's mother Jessica.

Riley's POV

Today Lindsey and Stace will be hanging out with us at our house and we decided to have a small pool party. I walk into the kitchen and get everything ready for today, Oliver will be handling the burgers and the rest will be handled by Me, Lilly and Miley. It's 12:15pm and everything isn't ready yet. So I decided to start putting fire under their asses.

''Guys we really have to hurry things up 'cause they'll be here real soon.'' I tell them feeling a little panicked. ''Relax Riley, everything will be ready. Now stop the panic and go see who your guest is at the door before dad over welcome them.'' Miley tells me smiling and walking to Lilly all happy while I'm freaking out on the inside.

I slowly walk to the glass door giving myself a little pep-talk to calm my nerves. To think about it I didn't even hear the freaking doorbell! I stand in front of the front door waiting for a final ring of the doorbell before I opened it and was greeted by a beautiful sight. Linds and Stace stood there smiling and I invited them in.

Lindsey's POV

When I saw Riley my nerves disappeared and I visibly relaxed and stepped into their home. As Stace and I walked behind Riley I couldn't help looking at her ass. Her ass is so perfectly shaped and I really want to feel it. I look up when someone cleared their throat next to me and saw that everybody is staring at me. So with a blush and a smile I greeted them. ''Did you like the view there?'' the brunette girl whispered in my ear. ''I'm Miley by the way.'' the brunette girl introduced herself to me while I stood there blushing furiously.

Nobody's POV

The five girls and one boy introduced themselves to each other and started having fun. The two adults were sitting at the breakfast table giving each other a knowing smile. Robbie Ray and Jessica have been watching Miley and Lilly closely lately and saw the love growing between them, now they saw love growing between the six teenagers.

''Hun, do you also think Oliver likes that Stace girl?'' Robbie asked his wife smiling to which she just nodded and smiled as well. Just as Robbie was about to say something more the Hannah phone started ringing. He answered the phone seeing that Miley was busy entertaining her friends.

*Phone conversation.*

''Robbie Hello?'' he said

''Hi, is this Hannah's manager?'' Catherine asked on the other side.

''Yes, speaking. How can I help you?''

''I'm Catherine Willows; we met a few weeks ago. I was wondering if it is possible if Hannah can do a private performance for my daughter's friend's birthday tomorrow?''

''Oh yeah, I remember you. Yes sure, I'm sure she'd love to.''

The conversation ended after they exchanged addresses and details. He walked to his daughter and talked privately with her about the private performance.

Catherine's POV

Get Hannah Montana to perform for Stace's Birthday. Check. Get all off the party arrangements ready. Check. Walk up to Sara and give her a long loving kiss. Check! Tomorrow is the party and I really hope it goes down very well. I walk up to Sara who is standing in front of the kitchen basin washing our dishes. I hug her from behind and turn her around giving her a breathtaking kiss.

''I love you.'' I tell her. She looks down into my eyes and smile, I can see all the love and affection in her eyes directed at me. ''I love you too.'' She tells me with a smile and small blush on her cheeks. It's almost time to go pick the girls up at Linds new friend's house, so I whisper in Sara's ear that I think we should go a little earlier so we can meet Riley's parents.

(Still in Catherine's POV)

We pull up the driveway of Riley's house when I glance at Sara and can't help but smile when I saw her looking nervous. She always tells me she's not a very social person but I think otherwise. As Sara unbuckled Amy from her car seat in the back I walk around and give her a hug from behind smiling, I can't tell you how happy I am that Sara came back to Vegas.

I knock on the door and we wait silently for whoever will answer the door. I look at Sara and give her a soft loving kiss, I felt Sara tense up and when I opened my eyes I saw a man staring at us with a smile. All I could do was blush a deep red. This man looks very familiar now that I think about it.

''Hi, how are you? I'm Robbie Ray, Riley's stepdad. You must be Lindsey's mother?'' the handsome man greeted me with his hand stretched out. I shook the offered hand. ''Hi, yes I'm Catherine Willows and this is Sara Sidle my girlfriend.'' I tell him while introducing myself and Sara. When I said my name the man's eyes got huge and I didn't know why. ''It's nice to meet you two lovely ladies, well let's not stand here all night come on in.'' he tells us as we walk inside. My mind seems to be on a mission tonight.

I glance at the man again and I suddenly realize why he looks so familiar to me. He is Robbie, Hannah Montana's manager. That is nice to know, I'm a trained CSI so I remember faces very well. Robbie introduced us to his wife Jessica and Sara and I follow the two of outside where the teens are sitting.

As we reach outside I immediately recognize three of those faces but cannot put my finger on it so I just greet them. Riley is a really sweet girl and I approve my daughter's choice of girlfriend or crush. The shaggy haired boy and blond girl, Oliver and Lilly look a lot like Mike and Lola, Hannah's friends. Miley on the other hand looks like Hannah herself. I can't help but think it's a weird coincidence.

I take my phone out and look at a picture of Hannah Montana with her two friends next to Lindsey. It was the night of the case we had and my daughter really wanted to meet them so I took a picture of them with her. I turn to Sara and whisper in her ear. ''Look at this picture then look at the three of them.'' she looked closely at the picture and then back up at Oliver, Lilly and Miley, her eyes went wide and she had a smile. ''I think that is Hannah and her friends.'' she tells me smiling. ''How is that possible?'' I ask her shocked. Well only one way to find out right?

A/N: well I hope you enjoyed this. Please tell me if I should continue this or just end it here? I had trouble with my writing for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, I'm not going to lie but I'm really struggling with my writing these last month or so... There's just nothing interesting happening in my love life for me to have inspiration. BUT I'm going to push my Imagination as far as I can to finish this story and my previous one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from CSI or Hannah Montana except my characters Amy, Stacie, Riley and Jessica.

Lindsey's POV

I'm having a very great time with Riley and her family and friends. They're all very sweet and friendly. Stace is sitting next to Oliver chatting about all kinds of stuff while Lilly is drooling over Miley who is in the pool cooling down. Stace told me she likes Oliver and may go out with him sometime. I look over to where my mom and Sara are sitting and that look they both have on their faces is a look I know very well.

Them being CSI's or Sara was a CSI; anyway they get that look whenever they solved a case or a piece of puzzle. I would know because I spent a lot of time with my Mom when she's at work. So me being curious and all smiled at Riley and excused myself. I go sit next to my mom and whisper in her ear. ''I know that look mom, what's up?'' She looked up to me with a slight shocked expression.

''Why do you have to know me so well?'' she asked me smiling. ''I have your gene's mother.'' I tell her with a smile and a heavy fake British accent. She waved me closer so she can whisper in my ear. ''Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to keep it from Stace okay? Please?'' she told me and I nodded. ''Look at this picture then look at Miley, Lilly and Oliver.'' she told me and I looked at the picture, I looked at the three friends and my eyes grew extremely wide. Wow. Miley is Hannah Montana! How is that even possible? Miley is a brunette, Hannah is Blonde!

Wait... a WIG! When she's Hannah she wears a wig, how can I be so dumb? I smile at my mom and Sara, as I take Amy of my mom's lap and go sit with Riley.

Miley's POV

I really have to tell Lilly how I feel. We've been out of school for two years now and I still didn't tell her. I even promised Oliver that when we move to Las Vegas I'll tell Lilly that I'm in love with her. This is my last chance. So I got out of the pool and walked to Lilly. ''Hey, walk with me?'' I ask her and start walking to the door hoping she's following me.

Halfway up the stairs I turn around and see her at the bottom of the stairs smiling at me. I turn back around and walk to our room and wait for her at the door, and as soon as she stepped into our room I closed the door and gently pushed her up against the door pressing my lips onto hers in a loving kiss.

At first she tensed up but kissed back and opened her mouth slightly asking me to deepen the kiss. The kiss went from soft and gentle to needy. When air became an issue we broke apart and I smiled at her blushing. ''Wow, Miley...I...'' I cut her off with another kiss, this one less needy and more lovingly. ''I love you Lilly.'' I tell her.

''I love you too Miles.'' she said and all I could do was wrap her up in a tight hug and smile.

Riley's POV

When Lindsey came back from sitting with her mom and Sara she had little Amy in her arms. I love babies they're just the most adorable little things and I think I'm going to have another excuse for being over at Lindsey's more, to babysit Amy so that Catherine and Sara could have more alone time.

''Hey Linds, do you think I can help you babysit Amy sometime?'' I ask her and she nods and smiles up to me. ''Of course you can.'' she tell me. I look up at my mom and dad as they're talking to Linds' mom and Sara, what caught my attention is the look of shock on my dad's face and I just smiled.

''Linds what did your mom tell you earlier when your eyes grew wide?'' I ask her hoping it wasn't a too forward question. ''She told me that she thinks Miley is Hannah and Mileys friends' is Lola and Mike. But don't tell Stace just yet.'' she tell me with a grin and this time it's my turn for a shocked face. I think that's what Catherine told my dad. ''How...?'' was all I could get out and she started to giggle.

''Remember my mom is a CSI, they get paid to solve puzzles and be observant...'' she paused for a minute and leaned into me to whisper into my ear. ''...but her secret is save with us.'' she looks up into my blushing face and gives me a warm smile.

Then I realized that the secret is really safe with them so maybe I can go tell Miley about them knowing her secret, but why don't they want Stace to know about the secret? Maybe it's to do with the whole secret birthday concert thing they're having for her this Saturday. I won't tell Stace anything then, well until they want to tell her.

I smile back at Lindsey. ''I promise I won't tell Stace just yet, well until you want to tell her. It's up to you and Miley.'' She looked at me with a cute smile that sends shivers down my spine. Damn I got to tell her that I like her. This could be my last chance. When we heard giggling coming from the behind us all heads turned to the sound to find two smiling girls. ''I guess they told each other about their feelings.'' I say out loud and receive a nod from Lindsey and see smiles on my parents' faces. Even Oliver and Stace smiled.

This is my chance; I'm going to ask Linds on a date. I turn to her with a shy smile. ''Linds?'' I say and when I got her full attention and her encouraging smile the words just flew from my mouth. ''Do you want to have dinner with me Monday night? As in a date?'' I smile nervously at her while I wait patiently for her answer.

A/N: sorry it took so long, I'm really struggling with writing something not boring. I know this sucks but I'll come up with better one's soon. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
